RPlog:Physical Therapy
---- Orlop Deck - ICC Dauntless The lowest deck in the Dauntless, the orlop deck, is home to the ship's stores and magazine at the fore, as well as the surgeon's cockpit and berths for the surgeon's mates to the aft. Because of its proximity to the docking racks on the ship's keel, the surgeon's cockpit is intentionally one of the first compartments one passes as one arrives from the airlocks to the shuttlecraft. The walls of this deck are slightly damp due to condensation from the ship's atmosphere processor, and are painted blue to calm the injured. The commissary is also here, located at the entrance to the Dauntless' stores, where the purser's mates can keep a close eye on the state of her supplies. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- OneBee Medical Droid <68-1BK> Back on his feet now, Lanil does some stretching calesthenics in order to try to get his leg as far back up to par as he can. He's still getting used to the pain, and finds it hard holding his composure under the eyes of the nurses. An ISB Senior Agent wincing at a mere leg injury doesn't make for good PR. Heeding the summons from one of the younger of her nurses, Lynae is in the process of shrugging out of her lab coat as she turns the corner and steps back into the main medbay area. Spotting Lanil actually up and around she stops, mid step, and stares at him with a look of blank shock. When the nurse begins to hastily explain that the patient decided to get up on his own Lynae lifts one hand to wave off the explaination, "Thank you for alerting me. We cannot control what the patients will do, or not, any more than we can control what supplies we get this round, or not. " Her eyes take on a faint gleam as she strides forward, folding her lab coat over one arm as she stares at Lanil, "So are you trying to rip out all the nice neat stitches I placed in your stubborn hide, or did you have some other mastermind scheme?" Lanil smiles and points to the wound, which has been double-stitched with some new sutures, obviously not medical standard, but still good nonetheless, "No worries about that, B of O teaches you a survival trick or two, as does piloting school." He does a few quad stretches, then stops, "So, I take it you haven't gotten with Danik yet, what with the events still going on." The look on Lynae's face is unusually expressive today, as the current expression is one of flat horror as Lanil keeps moving around, "Stop that!" she snaps out, shaking her head at him in bewilderment. "Now see here," she begins, her temper starting to rise noticeably. "Getting back on your feet and making sure that you're upwardly mobile and ambulatory is one thing. Cavorting around as though you're in a calisthenics class about to take off for a run through an obstacle course is something else entirely. Are you trying to drive me daft?" she demands in an exasperated tone of voice. Lanil stomps his foot down on the deck and circles Lynae for a moment, keeping his glare on her face before sitting back on the bed, swinging his legs like a schoolchild. Lynae levels one finger at Lanil and says, "You are exasperatingly insane," she diagnoses. "I said you'd need some physical therapy to keep the scar tissue from building up. And that you'd need to rebuild some of the muscle mass around the site of the wound itself. I did not," she emphasizes the word 'not' with some asperity, "say that you should be doing that the day after you come out of surgery!" Lanil shrugs, "Alright, alright, fine. It's just really boring around here...when you're not here that is." He smiles at her before continuing, "Oh sure, I could have my work sent up here, but then that leave your staff sitting in the hallway for just about all day for security reasons." Running one hand through her hair in a move designed to give her a few seconds of breathing space to get a better grasp of her temper, Lynae exhales quietly then shakes her head once more. "That just won't do. We cant evict the rest of the patients. And I won't have you sitting here bored. Let alone hopping around when we're not looking. Fine, then it's settled." Lanil arches an eyebrow, "And just what is 'it', Doctor? Am I getting moved to your quarters so I can work in peace and still be under care?" "Well of course," Lynae responds, blinking once as she frowns at Lanil, "is there any other option that makes any sort of coherent sense?" Lanil chuckles, "You've known me for too long, my dear. I just hope I can trust you more than I can trust your nurses..." Lynae narrows her eyes at Lanil, "I see. It's drive Lynae nuts day?" Lanil laughs, nodding, "And we have a winner! You win a vacant medical bed, because I'm getting out of here."